Cursed
by Solangetatsu
Summary: The Nitta triplets came the Sohma's in there own way now the three of them live thier own tale that comes together in the end.


Kinnichiwa and hajimemashite! Thanx for choosing to read chapter one of Cursed ,Yea ok the main characters are o/c's but all of your favorite Furuba people will be in here too Trust me This story may get confusing as it goes on but I'm here for any help needed. The first two chapters are kinda weird because I keep having to change POV's

So please keep on reading it starts getting really good in chapter 3 because I'm focusing on one person and the people around them (I have up to chapter 4 written). I would like to thank Sanrio-Chan my real life friend and fan fiction writer for all her support through this story.

STANDARD DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own all of these char's only Kohai, Yuko, and Yume. If you want to use those 3 just ask I'll probably say okay but to others ? sorry use them at your own risk.

CURSED

It was under unusual circumstances that we came to live in the Sohma house. We meaning my brother, sister, and I; Kohai my brother is cursed or so our family proclaimed. See he turned into a wolf when touched by any human flesh, because of this Kohai wore gloves and long sleeved shirts. He had never had a girlfriend thought he never would …but that's a tale for later. Yume, my sister on the other hand is blessed with visions of good things to come. She's usually pretty quiet but she knows when to speak her mind and how; once upon a time her memory was erased but you can't truly erase a psychic's brain. My name is Yuko and I believe I too have been cursed, for my gift is the gift to see bad things to come. Please listen to the story of the Nitta triplets.

CHAPTER ONE

Triplets POV

Kohai rubbed his hand through his silver white hair, looking down at the house in the middle of woods. "I'm not so sure about this Yuko. I smell so many people in that house, robbing it might be hard." He turned to find Yuko's clear blue eyes glaring at him furiously.

"We need to Kohai; we're almost out of money. If there are more people, there's more money." She looked down at the house, but then up startled as Yume said something,

"I see a cat, rat, dog, and a girl, good will come from this robbery." Yume looked at her brother and sister, while quietly saying this .Kohai nodded and headed down after taking off a glove and high-fiving her. Yuko stared down through the silver smoke at the white wolf that was her brother.

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure's POV

Tohru sat down at the table with Yuki, and Kyo, and Shigure. Shigure was humming a little tune, reading his book, Tohru had just served lunch, and Kyo has first bite. He found at his chopsticks and then his food.

"Why the hell are we having leeks!" Kyo yelled standing up, Tohru started fussing and Shigure watched then one eye opened looking through his glasses.

"I'm so sorry Kyo-Kun! I wasn't thinking, I'll go and make you something else. I'm sorry." She started to get up but Yuki stopped her.

"Just shut up and eat your food stupid cat." He said calmly, looking at his own food and starting to eat. Shigure sighed and read some more of his book.

"Why don't you make me, ya damn rat!"Kyo put his fist up waiting for Yuki.

"Wouldn't waste my breath fighting the likes of you." He said at Kyo.

"Scar-"Creak. Kyo stopped they heard the creak of the upstairs floorboard. Yuki stood up and headed off with Kyo.

"Oh Tohru, Let's go together it might be a lecherous old man."

"Umm okay Shi-son let's go make sure nothing happens." Tohru said heading up the stairs with Shigure.

Yuko and Yume's POV

They watched as Kohai snuck into the house and then turned around, to see each other. "Yume I heard of this huge estate not far from here, let's go scout it." Yuko said heading for the road near by, Yume followed a worried look on her face.

"What about Kohai? We should wait for him, ya know." She stated standing still waiting for a reply. A few seconds passed, a car flew by and a leaf fell in front of Yume as Yuko replied.

"He's not coming back Yume." Yuko looked away to the ground, such a horrible feeling she had. Now knowing that it had come to this, knowing that if she had had her vision sooner she could have saved Kohai to whatever fate now awaited him.

"How could you let him go in there! He's your own brother Yuko!" Quiet Yume yelled almost screaming, she fell to her knee's tears flooding down her face. "How? Your brother Yuko! Our brother!" Yuko turned around and bent down to Yume a sorrow filled look on her face.

"You know I couldn't prevent it, I didn't have the vision till just now. Don't look at me like that! Besides something's starting today I can feel it."

Sohma's, Tohru, and Kohai

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Kyo yelled as he came upon Kohai with Tohru's little money purse, Yuki looked past Kyo and saw Kohai.

"Put that down." Yuki commanded quietly, moving to the side as Tohru and Shigure came up. They all stood there for a second, Kohai tried to run but Kyo and Yuki grabbed him by the cuff of his shirt.

'_He's so handsome' _Tohru thought, _'I wonder if he's a member of the zodiac, maybe he's the rooster!'_(A/N I've read up to where she has met Kureno but for the story she just hasn't met him it makes it easier on the writer, me) She didn't see her purse in his hands. Kohai's eyes widened with shock as Tohru came closer smiling, "Hello! I'm Honda Tohru."

Yuki and Kyo starred at Tohru, she thought this guy was a member of the zodiac; she was welcoming him with open arms. This is what would happen if she was left alone and a murderer came into the house. "You idiot! This isn't a Sohma! He was robbing you!" Tohru gave a scared look at Kyo's yelling; he calmed down, "Sorry."

"It's okay…umm Shi-San?" Tohru turned to Shigure it was obvious she was about to ask something. Shigure smiled a familiar mischievous look on his face.

"Yes Tohru-Chan?" Kohai moved slightly, and Kyo and Yuki turned back to him alert.

"I know it's a lot to ask, but if he was trying to rob us he probably doesn't have a place to stay, I wouldn't want him camping out in the woods or anything. (A/N sounds oddly familiar, eh?) Shi-San can he stay with us?" Tohru looked at Shigure who smiled and tilted his head.

"Tohru you remind me of a little girl who has found a cute little puppy and is asking to keep it, but it is fine with me why don't you ask the little puppy?" Tohru turned back to Kohai who still being held in the hands of Kyo and Yuki, they sighed looking at Shigure but let him go.

"Um sir-"

"Kohai"

"Kohai would you like to stay with us? I know it's sudden and I know you tried to rob me but I can tell you have a heart. So please stay Kohai-Kun." Kohai gave a look of despair as came to the realization that one of his sister's had known this was coming, had known he was going to get caught. He sighed and looked at Tohru who was waiting for an answer anxiously.

"Honda-San I accept." Tohru smiled slowly, and then reached out for Kohai's gloveless hand, He gave a startled look and tried to get his hand away but it was too late. "Don't!" Tohru grabbed his hand and there was a poof of silver, and a silver white wolf tried to back away.

Yuko and Yume POV

Yuko looked at the door in front of them, she had heard of the estate and of its size but… "Wow" Yume nodded in agreement and read the sign.

"Sohma Estate." She turned to Yuko, "I think I used to know someone named Sohma but its been awhile I'm not so sure." Yuko nodded it was true they hadn't been in school for about…6 years! Ever since the 3 of them were 10.

"Well let's explore!" Yume nodded smiling; they climbed the wall and with a thud landed on the other side. Yuko looked around and her eyes widened, they had a whole town in here!

"I'll take this way you head for the huge house I think that's the main house. You should go there, trust me." Yume said head the way she had pointed and Yuko rolled her eyes, and headed towards the house.

"There should be plenty of good loot a place likes this," Yuko stopped as she heard a voice.

"Did you really plan on robbing me?"

END CHAPTER ONE

Mwahaha I left two cliffs; I hope sweatdrop Please review and please read chapter two. Ummm have any of you ever read Elemental Master's? Well that was me? sigh I've gotten better, eh? Well please keep reading it might take me a few day's to update, (I have to type at night, for alas I am grounded, but I shall continue on!) But chapter 3 does start my favorite parts so please read, till next time, Sayanora!


End file.
